


with you i'm in warm water

by moonlightss



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is kind of oblivious, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightss/pseuds/moonlightss
Summary: Even might've gotten himself into a situation where he has to pretend to be in love with Isak. It wouldn't be so difficult if he hadn't been trying to pretend like hewasn'tin love with him for years.





	with you i'm in warm water

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt a lovely anon sent, "you did what?!" thank you again and i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> and thank you for my love [shauni](http://evenbechneiheim.tumblr.com) for reading it through!

 

Entering the shared flat late afternoon, Even takes slow and careful steps towards the kitchen. He watches Isak make his coffee, humming along to a song on the radio, before he clears his throat and greets him.

Isak looks at him with a wide smile, dropping 2 sugar cubes in his cup then he jumps on top of the counter, legs swinging. “How was your day?”

Even thinks about whether he should sit down or stay where he is, standing, close to the door and easier to run if Isak got mad at him for what he's about to tell him. He doesn't know exactly how angry Isak is going to get, considering he's only having his coffee now which is already a bad sign alone.

Even plays with the hem of his shirt, “It was good..” He steals a glance at Isak taking a sip of his coffee, then with a long breath he rambles, “I met my sister, talked a little about her husband, I told her we were dating, she showed me pictures of her kids I told her I couldn't wait to meet th-”

“You did what?!” Isak yells over the radio, legs coming to a stop.

Even swallows, palms sweaty. “I told her I couldn't wait to see her kids again.”

Isak rolls his eyes, voice lower but still loud in Even's ears, “You told her you and I are together?!”

“I panicked!” Even throws his hands up, and realizing Isak isn't about to chase him through the whole house, he sit's down with a loud thump. “She was talking about her perfect relationship and then all of a sudden she's like,” Even speaks a higher voice, “ “What about you, are you dating anyone?” And I just...yeah.”

Isak sets his cup next to him and folds his arms in front of his chest, still a little annoyed. “So if anyone's talking about their relationship you're just gonna tell them you're dating me?”

Even tilts his head to the side, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth audibly, “Noo..I'm sorry.”

There's a defeated sigh and Isak's posture falls into a more relaxed one. “Whatever. What did she say though?” Even's gaze drops to the floor and he brings his bottom lip between his teeth, squinting his eyes when he looks back up at Isak. “Even.” Isak's voice is firm.

Even's back hit's the chair, “She..” he nervously scratches the back of his neck, “She wants to meet us tomorrow.”

“Jesus Christ,” Isak hangs his head, hands gripping the edge of the counter. Even can't help but stare at Isak's bare chest where the shirt allows him to see in now that Isak's body is leaning forward. He presses his thumb into the palm of his other hand. Isak looks up hopefully then, “You told her we're busy yeah?”

“I..” Even clears his throat, “She's leaving the morning after, I couldn't tell her no.”

“You could have tried.” Isak scoffs then brings his fingers to his eyes, rubbing at them. “You have to tell her the truth.” His voice is muffled by his hands.

Even's mouth drops open and he wait's for Isak to look at him. “No way.” he shakes his head, crossing his ankles under the table. “Come on, it's only a couple of hours and,” he shrugs, “we already know, like, everything about each other. Plus she knows you.” he raises an eyebrow.

“Which is why she's gonna see through this.” Isak starts playing with his fingers and for a short moment Even imagines lacing his own through them. He shakes the thought off, resting his elbow on the table, bringing his chin into his palm.

Even pouts, his lips slowly turning into a smirk, “Isaaak....Issy....Is...”

Isak groans, eyes rolling back into his skull but he lets out a chuckle and Even's heart skips. Isak grabs his cup and hops off the counter- careful not to spill his coffee. Then stops in front of Even and runs a hand through Even's hair, deliberately messing it up. Even pretends like he doesn't enjoy it.

“On one condition.” Even brings his eyes up to Isak's lips then quickly to his eyes, waiting for Isak to continue. Isak holds his gaze, “If you watch Stranger Things with me.” 

It's not that hard to say no to that really, but he pretends like it is, groaning like he's already dreading it. Isak believes him and starts walking into his room with a winning smile, knowing Even would follow. And Even does, follows him to his room, to his bed and under the blanket. Their sides are pressed up against each other and Even can barely focus on the show.

By the second episode Isak's head has slid down from the wall and is now resting on Even's shoulders. Even could kiss the top of his head if he just turned a little and he's so deep in thought, imagining it, that his body jumps when Isak laughs out.

Isak has his head on Even's chest during the third episode, and Even prays to a God he believes in that Isak is too focused on the show to pay attention to his heart beating uneven. It skips a beat and then it's 3 quickly after each other every time Isak makes a tiny move.

He falls asleep somewhere in the middle of the episode and he wakes up to a black screen and a sleeping Isak still on his chest, arm throw around Even's waist. He shifts his position so that his head is on the pillow, his mind screaming _don't wake up_ a couple of times, lips pressed together. When instead of waking up Isak just snuggles closer, Even lets out a sigh and dares to put a hand in Isak's hair and inhaling the familiar scent, he falls asleep.

The next morning Even wakes up alone but reaching over to where Isak had been, he finds it still warm and he buries his face into the pillow. Sure they'd fallen asleep next to each other and they had cuddled before, but every time it happens it sparks a little bit of hope inside Even's heart and well, it hurts.

He groans, the noise muffled, then leaves the room, tossing his shirt into the bathroom on his way to the living room. Isak's there with a bowl of cereal in his hands and the TV is on but Isak's eyes are glued to the floor as he eats.

"Morning," Even greets with sleep still evident in his voice.

Isak looks up with big eyes, and then they turn soft as he takes Even in. "Morning."

Even sits on the couch next to Isak, throwing his head back slowly, his neck in a little pain from last night.

"I, uhh, made you tea."

Even turns his head, eyeing Isak suspiciouly. Isak lifts his chin towards the table in front of them and Even somehow didn't notice his cup sitting there. "So glad we got that kettle." He teases.

Isak's forehead wrinkles with a frown and he gives Even an offended look before he smiles into his cereal. "Might be cold now."

Even reaches for it, the cup still warm in his hands. He takes a sip as Isak watches, then he shakes his head letting him know it's not cold. It's not that warm either but the warmth that fills his heart when Isak grins makes up for it. "So what are you watching?"

"Don't know." he shrugs, playing with the spoon in the bowl. "I've been thinking about tonight."

Something Even tried not to do. Thinking it over, it's actually a bad idea. He will just have a taste of what being Isak's feels like, only to be left craving more afterwards. "I understand if you don't want to do it."

"No, I mean." Isak squirms, "We can do it, right? No big deal." he takes a spoonful of cereal.

Even laughs nervously and then, "Unless we have to make out or something." It's out before he could take it back and he swears in his head, swallowing hard. At the same time Isak coughs and Even's terrified he's going to choke on the cereal but then Isak bringing his arm up to his mouth, wiping at it and then he clears his throat, embarrassed. Even chuckles then puts a hand on his shoulder, "Shit, are you okay?"

"I think I'll take a shower." He stands up, leaves the bowl on the table and Even spills a bit of his tea, hitting his head against his palm.

In the evening Even is anxiously getting ready for their meeting with his sister, and walking into the bathroom he finds Isak in the same state. It's rather adorable, Even thinks, and stops his thoughts right there before his mind could fool him into thinking that this is all real.

“You do know it's, like, not real.” he says it out loud mostly for himself. 

Isak laughs nervously and doesn't meet Even's eyes. “Still gotta impress your sister,” he tries to fix his hair in the mirror, “It's not exactly easy.”

“She already loves you.” Even states and smiles fondly at the memory of his sister rambling about how great Isak is - which Even agreed with wholeheartedly - and how she'd always secretly hoped they would end up together. Even clears his throat and starts styling his hair as well.

Isak turns around, his lower back against the sink and a panicked look in his eyes, “This isn't gonna work.”

Even stops to glance at Isak, “Have some faith, we can totally pull this off.”

Isak shakes his head, “We can't.”

They can.

Or, it seems like she's buying it. Even though they've only talked like they usually did, about casual topics, her and Isak falling into a conversation about their common interests. They didn't even hold hands when they walked into the coffee shop and yet, she keeps throwing fond looks at Even when Isak is busy with his drink. It's all making Even's heart flip into his stomach and his mind race.

It's too easy, there hasn't been one suspicious look from his sister in the last hour and Even should be glad but it's making him anxious. At one point, when Isak leans his head on Even's shoulder as they laugh, even he believes their act.

They've all got themselves a slice of cake, Even eating his piece nervously while he watched them talk, afraid that Isak would slip up. Isak hasn't touched his, until now, picking up a forkful of it but instead of lifting it up his mouth, Even watches both in horror and surprise how his body shifts and Isak is looking at him.

The fork is coming closer to his own mouth, eyes locked with Isak's who's giving him an encouraging nod, and the last minute Even looks at the fork and lets Isak feed him. Even's sister laughs softly then she's looking down like she's intruding a private moment.

"Is it good?" Isak touches his shoulder, hand sliding up to where it meets his neck, giving it a gentle squeeze and then it's gone, his skin already cold there.

"Mhm." Even hums around the food in his mouth.

Isak takes his own forkful and Even's body shivers as he's looking at his lips wrap around the fork.

That's when Even zones out, pretends like he's listening, but really, he's just appreciating the side of Isak's face as he eats and continues talking to his sister, expressions wild.

He watches his eyes, crinkling at the corner as he smiles big, Even's stare falls to the small dimples in Isak's cheek that his fingers are tingling to touch. Isak runs his tongue along his lips, Even following the movement dazed, and unconsciously licks his own. He thinks about rubbing his nose to Isak's sweetly, and how soft his hair feels under his touch.

"Even?" He snaps his head up at the sound of his sister saying his name, but soon notices it's not aimed at him.

Isak hums, "It's really bad, he snores so loud." He puts his coffee down laughing with Even's sister, who agrees with him, and Even is sure Isak's about to demonstrate so he stops him before he could do anything.

He hits his arm, offended, "Heyy!"

"What?" Isak touches his arm where Even hit it, "You do."

"Not as bad as you do!" Actually, Isak doesn't snore, but.

Isak's face turns into a deep confused frown but Even just shrugs, frowns back and wraps his hands around his tea in front of him.

A silence falls on them for a moment and then she smiles up at them, her eyes finding Isak's as she starts talking, “I'm really glad I got to see you before I leave.” Even turns to look at Isak and he watches him nod with a polite smile. She laughs, “I was a little afraid Even just made it all up.”

Even feels all the blood drain from his face and he feels Isak's thigh press against his own, “Why would I lie about it?” he asks with a fake chuckle.

She shrugs, “I don't know, to get your snooping sister off your back?”

Even tries to steady his breathing and not freak out, either Isak was right and they're not able to pull this off , or the world is playing with Even's nerves.

Isak laughs through his nose softly, “Actually I was hoping he'd tell you, we've been dating for almost 8 months, I kept telling him it was time.”

“8 months?” she frowns and Even is really close to just give in. “Even said it was 3.”

This time it's Even who presses his thigh against Isak's and he presses back reassuringly. Even is really glad at least one of them can keep their cool. But then Isak is struggling to find his words so Even tries himself,

“8 months, 3 months. Who counts it nowadays?” he snorts a small laugh. He thinks he fucked everything up and he's preparing his apology in his head but then she hums in agreement.

“You're right, I don't think I know exactly how long we've been together either.” 

Even's shoulders relax and from the corner of his eye he can see Isak's doing the same. There's a phone notification going off and they all reach for their phones but before Isak or Even could take out their own, she tells them it's hers. “Talking about my husband, he'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up so,” she stands up, wallet in hands, “I'm gonna get him a drink.”

They both nod at her and watch her walk up to the counter in silent. Then they both let out a long sigh, Even's shaking a little.

He turns to Isak, “This is horrible.”

“Come on, it's not that bad.” Isak smiles softly, “I think she's bought it. I'm great.”

Even scoffs but it does earn out a chuckle and he's a bit more at ease. His thigh is still pressed against Isak's and with his sister gone from their table, he finally realizes that their thighs  _are pressed against each other_. It's not like it doesn't happen when they're watching tv on the couch or something in bed, but it feels different now.

Maybe it's the butterflies in Even's stomach after he realized just how well Isak and his sister get along, and then his mind going to his parents loving Isak as well, how he fits in his life and how easily this all could work if it was real. He's already fallen for Isak anyway.

He looks up only to catch his sister looking their way and in a second Even also realizes how much he likes to torture himself. 

He mumbles under his breath, looking down at his hands, “Kiss me.”

He can see Isak turn his body more towards him, “What?” it's almost inaudible, though Even doesn't know if it was meant to be, or the blood rushing through his body just muffles his hearing.

Even faces Isak with a big fake smile, talking like he's telling a funny story. Isak is looking back at him confused. “She's watching us, kiss me.” his heart is beating so fucking fast. “To make it more believable.”

“Even, this is.. it's not..” Isak's eyes keep falling from Even's own to his lips.

He still has a fake smile on, his legs beginning to bounce. “Please?” Isak looks at his legs knowingly and Even stops moving them. He wets his lips anxiously, “I don't want her to find out I've been lying to her, and I don't want to drag you into it either, I don't want t-”

Isak's lips crash into Even's and the world stops spinning. Even slowly closes his eyes, brings his hand to Isak's face, holding it tight like he's afraid it would fade into thin air but it's very real. It's close mouthed and it ends before Even could really enjoy it but the taste of his lips linger and when Isak pulls back, Even's lips are chasing his, already missing the contact, wanting more.

God, Even is fucked. He was the one who asked for it but he didn't actually think Isak would do it, it was just nervous talk. But now he wants him to do it again, and again.

Even's hand falls from Isak's face and he opens his eyes, meeting Isak's, looking at him just like how Even feels and he lets himself hope. That maybe he's not alone with his feelings and Isak might want it too. He might want Even. Even blinks slowly, gaze falling on Isak's lips where his own were pressed against just a few seconds ago. The same lips he had been dreaming about tasting for so long, and now that he did, he selfishly wants all his kisses to himself.

He's about to say something but suddenly all the noises come back to him and the world is coming alive again, his sister reaching their table, sitting back across them.

She starts telling them about her order, or something, Even doesn't know, he can't pay attention. Isak seems to be fine with it, words rolling off his tongue like nothing happened. And Even would think so, he would think it was nothing to Isak and it didn't affect him in any way, but then there's a hand on Even's thigh, squeezing it once and staying put. 

His heart is a mess. She can't see Isak's hand, it's not for the show. It's private and it's comforting.

Even sits back and he's just staring at Isak's hand. He bites the inside of his cheek, his hand itching to touch. His breathing is all over the place, deep breaths after two short ones and his heart is hammering in his throat. He's hesitating, fingers drumming on his other thigh. He bites his bottom lip and swears in his head continuously as he turns Isak's palm to the sky and laces his fingers with his.

He hears Isak's voice coming to a halt in the middle of a story he's been telling, and Even waits for him to either let go or.. Isak coughs and continues talking, his hand giving Even's a squeeze, fingers curling. Even doesn't know how he's still breathing. Fuck. 

He looks up when Isak goes silent, his sister typing away on her phone and he shoots a shy look at Isak, not knowing what to expect. But he's already looking at him and Even's heart does the thing again. He stares, trying to take it all in and then Isak's mouth falls open and Even lets out a content sigh.

He hears someone calling out his sister's name and then she's standing up with a “That's me!” to them and Even looks over to where his sister was sitting a moment ago. With all his strength he travels his gaze back and Isak is pressing his lips together, and Even smiles which turns into a grin in no time and not long after, Isak's face breaks out in one as well. 

There are bubbles tickling at Even's throat and he lets them out in a nervous laugh. Isak raises his eyebrows in surprise but the smile doesn't leave his face. Even looks down in his lap, and seeing their hands clasped together again, knowing he isn't imagining things, he laughs again softly, shaking his head.

Isak nudges his shoulder with his own and without thinking, Even falls into it and they're even more pressed together than they were. Even keeps looking from Isak to their hands and his face hurts from smiling so hard.

His sister comes back then and starts getting her stuff, “We can go.”

With one last look at Isak in this lighting, Even lets go of his hand to stand up, Isak following behind, his pinky holding Even's as they climb out of the booth. He lets his sister out first and as he waits for her, a hand lands on his lowerback, just resting there and it starts burning pleasantly. He relaxes into the touch and they walk outside like that, Even's heart back in his throat.

They stop near the shop and the two of them turn to look at her. 

“It was so nice seeing you two.” she pouts. Even smiles at her and pulls her in a hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck. When they let go she turns to Isak and her face becomes serious. “Just for the record, if you hurt my brother I'll crush your bones.” 

Even rolls his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Isak nods once and then he smiles wide when she does, and then they're hugging, their bodies swaying.

When she pulls back she grabs Isak's arms with a soft look and tilts his head towards Even without looking at him. “Talk him into a lunch at mom's or something soon. She will love these news.”

“I'll try.” Isak laughs then steps back.

“And you,” she points her index finger at Even, “let him talk you into it.”

Even puts his hands up, eyes going wide for a dramatic affect and she laughs before bringing him into another hug. He kisses the top of her head and lets go.

They say a couple more goodbyes and then they watch her cross the street, kissing her husband hello. 

Even looks back, his eyes finding Isak's then the ground and being alone with Isak suddenly makes things too real and Even's whole body is electrified. He wants to talk, to kiss, to touch and just do things they've missed out on because they were so oblivious to get here earlier. But maybe the timing is just right.

“Your sister is watching us.” Isak's voice is a whisper but Even's head snaps up so fast like he was yelling. Isak's lips are pulled up into a half frown, eyes shining.

He looks to the other side and the familiar car is no longer there. He smirks into the distance, rolling his eyes.

Isak looks so beautiful under the neon sign's colours, nearly making Even breathless. He studies his face for a little longer, watches the corner of his mouth quirk up into a smile.

Even whispers back, “Better make it more believable.”

And then there's a hand pushing a curl behind his ear, holding his jawline and then he starts pulling him in. Even holds onto Isak's waist under his light jacket, something he could definitely get used to but never get tired of, and he's leaning in.

Their lips meet in an open mouthed kiss, sweeter and longer this time, and Even has all the time in the world to enjoy it. So he does, tilts his head to try different angles, moves his lips with Isak's and when he pulls his lip between his teeth, Isak lets out the tiniest moan, and they break apart.

Isak looks apologetic but there's a smirk on his face at the same time and Even really doesn't know why he waited so long to do this, but it was definitely worth it. He would wait for Isak his whole life, as cliché as that sounds.

He pecks Isak's lips once, then again, and a third time, then Isak wraps his arms behind his neck and hugs him close, nose tickling his neck. Even breathes in deeply and shuts his eyes, hoping that when he opens them, it's still real.

And it is.

 

 


End file.
